


sexy vegan baby

by beesandlebrunes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandlebrunes/pseuds/beesandlebrunes
Summary: pls dont take this seriously





	sexy vegan baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lushwang (theangryblob)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/gifts).



> pls dont take this seriously

“i like you in that fur coat with nothing but my necklace underneath,” seungcheol said sultrilylyy.

mingyu continued milking his almonds. “but sir i am vegan.”

seungcheol blonked. “it’s faux fur.”

mingyu gasped, knocking over his bucket of milked almonds. “foxes are animals too, seungcheollie.”


End file.
